


brighter than the lights

by happyhannie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hendery is so whipped, Idols, M/M, Paris (City), a lot of talk about the lights, but they’re more beautiful than the lights, they’re on a romantic holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhannie/pseuds/happyhannie
Summary: the twinkling lights of the city lay forgotten in the background for kunhang as he focused instead on the light of his life, xiao dejun.ordejun and kunhang are overlooking the night lights of paris but despite the brightness of the city lights, they can’t seem to look away from each other.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	brighter than the lights

the city stretched before them, it reached over what seemed like hundreds of miles. bright lights hit dull skies and illuminated them into a fiery hue, the orange was vibrant and striking but kunhang could barely bring himself to focus on it. 

paris was beautiful, of course, it wasn’t tagged the city of love without reason. that was why they had come here early, for privacy and a getaway. they’d come to bask in those lights and explore life like they would’ve if they weren’t in constant public scrutiny. dejun was doing just that. his mouth was agape in wonder and his eyes reflected every twinkle of light in the cityscape below them. kunhang could not look away.

soft brown hair fell over the boy’s beautiful skin, sharp eye brows were arched as his light stricken eyes stared at the beauty before him. his lips were parted as he breathed in the air of the night that they would spend together and kunhang thought that dejun might just be the most amazing sight he had ever seen. 

of course, he knew the 7 wonders of the modern world: the great wall of china, the collosseum, macchu picchu, to name only a few but nothing could ever compare to the beauty in front of him right now. nothing ever created could ever compare to xiao dejun. 

he must’ve been staring only at the boy for 10 minutes as his boyfriend pointed out various monuments he could spot across the city. kunhang didn’t care that dejun pronounced eiffel wrong or that he called the famous arch the arc-de-trophy instead of the arc-de-triomphe, all that mattered was the blinding smile on his face.

dejun was knowledgable on almost every topic and kunhang had always found this to be so highly attractive. the way he beamed whilst speaking about something that truly interested him was so beautiful to see. it was evident that he had read up about paris before their trip and his want to share his newfound knowledge with kunhang made the younger’s heart flutter in his chest. dejun always wanted to share with him, he wanted to share his happiness, his pride, his excitement. everything they did was done together because dejun liked it better that way and kunhang would be lying if he said he didn’t like it that way too. his biggest wish was that he could spend the rest of his life like that, with his boyfriend by his side in every moment.

“kunhang,” dejun spoke softly to break kunhang’s thoughts and the slightly younger boy noticed that his boyfriend was no longer looking at the city, “were you listening?” dejun asked.

kunhang only smiled sheepishly before shaking his head causing dejun to pout cutely, “i was telling you about the history of the eiffel tower, it was supposed to be knocked down you know!” the boy spoke excitedly but he stopped when he noticed that kunhang’s gaze wasn’t moving to where he was pointing towards.

“why aren’t you looking?” he spoke quietly, “it’s so pretty.”

“it might well be,” kunhang spoke for the first time in a while, “but i think i have the prettiest view right here,” he laughed softly before placing both of his hands on the sides of dejun’s face.

the view in question blushed a deep red and giggled before batting his boyfriend’s hands away. “don’t be silly, you have the whole city to look at here, look at all the lights.”

it was only when dejun moved away that kunhang turned his gaze to the city before him. the boy had, of course, been right, it was beautiful. kunhang hadn’t seen so many twinkling lights in his life and it stretched for miles. the entire view before him was just a sea of golden brightness, it was awe-inspiring. 

“your eyes,” he heard dejun speak which again knocked him from his wonder.

“huh?” he sounded back confusedly. 

“the glow in them,” dejun said simply as if kunhang was supposed to understand him. 

“i don’t know what you mean,” the younger replied.

“your eyes are twinkling,” it fell silent for a moment as dejun reached up to push kunhang’s soft brown hair from his eyes, “i can’t look away from you.”

kunhang grinned at this because he realised that dejun had felt **exactly** as he did. the wonder in the boy’s eyes mirrored the same expression that he had when he was gazing over the city yet this time that wonder was directed at a new target. kunhang.

“you’re the most beautiful thing i’ve ever seen,” dejun confessed as the two boys turned to each other and completely lost all interest in the city lights below them.

“you haven’t looked in the mirror lately then?” kunhang countered causing dejun to giggle quietly. 

“hmm… i guess not,” the older boy joked before kunhang reached up to brush an eyelash from his cheek. the younger grabbed his boyfriend’s hand before placing the eyelash inside of it.

“you can make a wish,” he explained, “if it blows away that means your wish will come true, if it stays there that means it won’t happen.”

“okay,” dejun smiled.

 _i wish for us to stay together always_ dejun thought before blowing softly on the eyelash and watching it flutter away into the parisian night air. 

“what did you wish for?” kunhang asked curiously.

“i can’t tell you because then it won’t come true,” came the reply and kunhang scoffed.

“fine, i hope you wished for something good.”

“don’t worry i think it’s something you’ll like.”

silence fell upon them again but this time neither of them stood staring out over the parisian lights. in fact, no light was needed at all. the brightness of their eyes and smiles as their lips brushed each other’s softly were all that they needed to keep the darkness at bay. the twinkling lights of the city lay forgotten in the background for kunhang as he focused instead on the light of his life, xiao dejun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading. i can’t sleep because i have a driving test tomorrow and i’m nervous so this happened instead. i really really hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> you can yell at me on twitter!! :  
> @happyhanjisung  
> @happyhanaus  
> or in  
> [my cc!](https://www.curiouscat.me/happyhanaus)


End file.
